


Good to be Home

by ObsidianLace



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, it's porn ladies and gents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianLace/pseuds/ObsidianLace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch is back from a 3 week business trip and Jack shows him exactly how much he's missed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good to be Home

Pitch had known that Jack had something planned for when he got home, but the sight he walked in the door to see was beyond any expectations he could have had. His gaze narrowed in on the naked, pale ass on display even as his eyes widened in surprise. Pitch quickly closed the front door behind him so his neighbors didn't get more of a look-see at his young boyfriend than he wanted. 

The dark luggage thumped against the tile entryway as it dropped from Pitch's nerveless fingers and the sound made Jack chuckle from his place bent over the back of the couch. Keys followed the path of the luggage as Pitch walked forward; having never looked away from all that pale, naked skin draped over his black leather couch.

A head popped up and Jack looked over his shoulder at the other man with a sly grin plastered on his face.

"Welcome home," he chirped cheekily; as if he wasn't currently bent over the back of Pitch's couch, naked, his ass in the air with the round end of a green toy prominently displayed to the room. His mile long legs kicked in the air playfully, drawing Pitch's gaze momentarily to the lean muscles in Jack's pale thighs.

All the tiredness Pitch was feeling from the 10 hour flight he'd just been on vanished in front of the wave of heat that washed over him. If this was what he had to look forward to after a three week absence, he was going to see if his job would send him on more business trips.

Pitch felt himself stir in his pants. Jack's mischievous blue eyes flickered down to his crotch quickly as if the young man knew about it before locking back onto Pitch's heated gaze.

"How was the flight?" Jack asked him while shifting his hips slightly so he could rest an arm on the top of the couch. Apparently the small movement made the toy inside him rub in a very pleasant way because he closed his eyes and swallowed hard before opening them again.

He grinned when Pitch's nostrils flared in sharp arousal. So that's how the little imp wanted to play? Fine. Pitch could play too.

"Long," Pitch drawled. He walked closer to Jack and ran a warm hand up the other's thin back; features softening when Jack planted his feet on the floor so he could arch under his touch.

"Yeah? Sit next to anyone interesting?" Jack slowly let his head drop to the couch and braced his hands on the seat cushions; incidentally giving Pitch a perfect view of his spine and wiry muscles moving under porcelain skin.

Pitch hummed his appreciation. "Not especially," he replied mildly. Stepping closer, Pitch brought himself flush with that shameless ass and ever so minimally rubbed his zipper against the base of the toy inside Jack.

The responding shaky breath made him chuckle lowly. Jack retaliated by abruptly pushing his ass into Pitch's warmth and shifting his hips side to side, rubbing against the growing hardness he could finally feel tenting the black slacks. The, rather large, toy inside him pressed just right and made Jack clench his hands. Blood was beginning to rush to his head so he lifted it and looked over his shoulder. He gave the tall man behind him the hottest look he could muster.

"That's too bad. Hope you got some sleep on the plane then. You feelin' well rested?"

Pitch shook his head in amusement and pressed forward firmly until Jack was no longer able to continue his tantalizing movements. 

"Yes," he said, drawing out the last syllable of the word until it sounded like a hiss. "I don't believe I'll be sleeping for a while." With that, Pitch bent over and licked an agonizingly slow, hot, wet stripe up Jack's back starting at the divot above his small ass and ending at the base of his neck. This left him plastered to the young man's back with his face nuzzling the short hair at the back of his head. He was so close to Jack at that moment that he could feel Jack's helpless moan shudder through him.

"Fuck," Jack gasped out. "Tall bastard."

Pitch smiled and wrapped one arm around the thin frame under him. It felt wonderful to have Jack in his arms again after so long. To have his normally cool skin warming up under his touch. To feel that heat through the material of his shirt. Pitch could smell that Jack had used his woodsy scented body wash and it made a spike of contentment ping through his heart. He flexed his fingers around Jack's chest and slide them to his chin so he could stroke the young man's lips with a long digit. Jack, ever the tease, opened his mouth and drew the finger into the hot cavern to lash it with his tongue. 

Molten eyes narrowed with sharp lust as Pitch pressed the finger down on Jack's tongue only to thrust it back and forth slowly in the boy's mouth. The action made Jack close his eyes and jerk his hips in pleasure. His hard length slid against the smooth leather of the couch under him and reminded him that he'd been aching for much too long.

Again Jack pushed back into Pitch, this time with more urgency, in an unmistakable plea for more. Jack wanted to demand Pitch fuck him right then but the other man wouldn't let him take the finger out of his mouth. Pitch kept stroking his tongue with firm pressure and Jack knew it was because Pitch wanted the sensation to bring memories of the multiple times Jack had been on his knees with Pitch in his mouth and heavy on his tongue. 

"Eager, aren't we," Pitch teased in a husky voice. He took a step back so that he could reach around with his other hand and take hold of Jack's hardness to caress it. 

Jack made a panicked sound and squirmed in Pitch's grasp. 

"No! Not...'m too.." Jack sputtered desperately around Pitch's finger; hoping Pitch could make sense of what he was trying to tell him. 

Pitch's hands twitched and he growled softly into Jack's ear. "Already? All right then."

Suddenly all touching stopped and Jack sagged with relief heavily laced with disappointment against the leather couch. He lifted up enough to swing his head around to stare at Pitch and was unprepared for the bolt of pure lust that clouded his vision at the sight of Pitch undoing his belt and unzipping his fly. Pitch smirked at him and Jack stuck his tongue out in response.

"Perhaps later," Pitch quipped and chuckled when Jack flushed all the way down his chest.

Long fingers undid the buttons of the white business shirt but halted just before shucking the shirt completely off when Jack shook his head. Pitch tilted his head in inquiry.

"Leave it on."

Pitch smiled. "As you wish."

Hands returned to Jack's skin, this time gripping his hips with perfect intent. One hand left and Jack watched as Pitch slowly, slowly, pulled the toy from his body never once breaking eye contact with him. Jack's breathing hitched as the tip of it slid out. He dug into the crack of the cushions, pulled out the bottle of lube he'd stashed there and held it aloft for Pitch to take; grinning mischievously when Pitch let out a breath of laughter and dropped the toy to the floor to reach for it.

It took far too long, in Jack's humble opinion, for Pitch to slick himself up and the young man was half a second away from demanding he hurry when Pitch lined himself up and pushed inside of him with a long, deep groan. The breath Jack had drawn to speak ended up a squeak of surprise since he hadn't expected Pitch to just go for it right away. The other man normally teased and made Jack beg before finally giving in. However, Jack wasn't about to complain.

The rhythm Pitch set was smooth and steady. It was the one he usually settled into right at the end of their love making when he wanted Jack to finish and finish quickly. Jack grabbed the back of the couch and rested his heated forehead on the leather. He reveled in the strong thrusts of his boyfriend and showed him with his body just how glad he was to have him back home; clenching his ass around Pitch's girth like he never wanted him to leave again. 

Pitch hit home and Jack jerked with a delighted cry.

No longer able to hold back, Jack grabbed his own dick and pumped furiously. He moaned brokenly at the exquisite friction of it and began rocking into Pitch's thrusts to try and bring Pitch as close to the end as he was. Apparently Pitch was closer to finishing than Jack thought because the tall man's hips stuttered in their rhythm and Jack felt the length inside him swell and press gloriously against his prostate.

"Pitch," Jack whined as he felt the coil of heat in his belly boil over his entire body.

Pitch hummed an assent and bent over Jack's pale, glistening back to bite softly at his neck. He held that position, alternately biting and mouthing at the trembling jugular, as Jack froze under him.

Jack's orgasm hit him like a wave of warm water; splashing into him and turning him nearly boneless with pleasure. His knees weakened and Pitch held him a little firmer until he was able to stand again. 

"Woah, hey!" Jack cried out as Pitch suddenly turned him around and sat him on the back of the couch.

Large hands cupped his face and Pitch's mouth descended on his in a rush of sated passion. He parted Jack's mouth with his tongue and dipped deep to taste him. Pitch ran a hand to the small of his back and pulled them flush together until Jack's thin chest met his own darkly sculpted one. Jack reached up, trusting Pitch to keep him balanced, and grabbed handfuls of black hair so he could pull the tall man even closer to him. He breathed hard into the kiss and held Pitch's lips to his for a long moment.

When they finally pulled away from each other, Pitch kept leaning back in to dot small, closed mouth kisses on Jack's lips that made the young man smile. He giggled when Pitch just kept kissing that smile and began roaming his hands on Jack's back.

"You done now?" Jack laughed and smoothed Pitch's hair back from his forehead.

"Hmm, I think for now, yes," Pitch proclaimed loftily. He looked down at Jack and his eyes glinted with a sudden mischief. The boy really was a horrible influence on him.

"Hey!" Jack laughed as Pitch grabbed his legs to wrap them around his waist.

"I need a shower and you," Pitch told him and kissed the tip of his nose. "Are coming with me." At that, Pitch picked him up and carried the laughing young man down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan the fluff. It just sorta....happened.


End file.
